


Reckless Behavior

by welcome2myparade



Series: The Stark Sisters [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Indominus Rex - Freeform, Mutant Powers, Protective Owen, Raptor Squad, Soulmate AU, Soulwords, cute raptor and alisha moments, lots of fighting, omg claire and peter are so cute, owen and peter are twins, owen just has his grandma's maiden name, twin moments, vic's a dick, vic's hydra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wants to eat us." Alisha said, her tan and very beautiful face paling.  Claire stiffened, not looking happy. "And it has a plan." </p><p>Or </p><p>Alisha Stark and Peter Quill go to Jurassic World  to check on a genetically modified dinosaur and is in potential danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alisha remembered when her sister left. Her youngest sister, her Cath. Cath was the little black sheep but Alisha loved her with her flaws. But Cath left leaving behind a brokenhearted Mia and angry Alisha and Tony. But before she left, Cath hit Alisha with a blast of deep purple energy. The energy deplated Alisha and she fell unconscious moments afterward. When the CEO woke up, she could speak to animals, hear their thoughts.

Cath had given, unintentionally, Alisha a mutation.

Of course, Tony and Alisha had kept it quiet. No need to freak out anybody and possibly remove Alisha from her position. (Alisha loved being in charge, it gave her a rush). But the 30 year old couldn’t hide her new mutation from her best friend! Claire and her had been best friends ever since College where they were roommates. They were both intelligent and while Alisha was more of a party animal, they just clicked.

Claire was manager of the newly made Jurassic World (a position Alisha may have pushed Simon Masrani towards) and she knew something was up.

That’s what this phone call was for.

“Alisha!” Alisha cradled her StarkPhone 8+ with one hand while she twisted the Chinese noodles in the fork. She loved Chinese food with a passion. “Your mentally unstable sister gave you powers!?” She sounded frantic and worried, like Steve and Pepper put together but a bit worse.

“Mmm-Hm.” Alisha said half listening as Peter Quill in all his sexiness came stumbling into the kitchen wearing only pajama pants. She didn’t know why the Guardians were here but she wouldn’t not take advantage of it.

“Alisha Sarah Stark!” Claire shrieked angrily. Alisha grimaced. When Claire shrieked, she meant business. Claire Dearing was sophisticated, smart and clear headed: she did not shriek.

“That was a shriek.” Alisha informed her friend.

“No, it wasn’t.” Claire hissed, very catlike Alisha thought in amusement as Peter bent over to pick up a fallen fork giving the woman a clear view of his ass. And what a fine ass it was. Peter straightened up, plonking the fork in the sink and grabbing another. Then Alisha realized her friend had said something.

“Hmm?”

“Come to Jurassic World. I’m sending you two tickets. Bring someone along. You can tell me what happened, we can go to Margaritaville and pine over the fact we haven’t found our soulmates yet.” Alisha’s lips twisted into an amused smile.

“Sure, why not?” Alisha laughed.”I’m bring my dog then.”

“Since when do you have a dog?” Claire demanded.

“Since a week ago. Bye, Clairey.”

“NOOOO!” Alisha gave a confident, smug smirk towards the very shirtless, muscular Peter Quill.

“Hey, Pete, you wanna go to Jurassic World with me?” Peter looked up from his Schwarma warm up-ing and grinned.

“Fuck yeah!”

\-----------------

Owen cracked his back, feeling tingling from his abdomen. His soulmark was tingling like it always did when his soulmate, whoever she may be, was happy. That made Owen happy knowing she was enjoying herself….without him. His soulmark was amusing, at least his Granddad and Uncle Ben thought. ‘ _Don’t call me sweetcheeks, asshole, and pick me up at 7. We’re going to Margaritaville.’_

After his twin brother, Peter, left after their beautiful, wonderful mother died, Owen would often stare at his soulmark, which had come in when he was four years old, and would wonder who the mystery girl with the loping, messy handwriting was. Would she be blonde or brunette? Thin or chubby? Tall or short? He knew for a fact she would be gorgeous.

When he turned 18, he left home and changed his name to Owen Grady, his grandma’s maiden name. He went to college and majored in Animal Behavior and Psychology and became a marine. He mostly worked with dolphins and, one time, sharks and lived a happy life until Simon Masrani came with a job offer.

Owen couldn’t exactly say no to raising four Velociraptors. He’d be crazy to say no.

Owen was there when the first baby hatched. She was black with a long streak of blue down her neck and Owen adored her right off the bat even though she scratched him and nipped at his fingers.

 

Next Charlie popped out of her shell. She was calmer than Blue and curled around Owen’s arm like a snake.

After Charlie was Echo. Echo was much excitable, clinging to Owen and chirping frantically when he gave her a large slab of meat. She tried to fit it in her tiny mouth but snarled angrily and started pouting when Owen cut it up in smaller pieces.

Finally, Delta unhatched. Delta was also calm but was more excitable than Charlie. She instantly clambered to Owen’s shoulders and purred very cat-like in his ear as she watched the scientists and her siblings.

Owen took them back to his bungalow where they would stay until the enclosure for them was built.  They stayed together through thick and thin, Owen barely thinking of his soulmate who was most likely slightly crazy and probably a little badass.

**  
He didn’t realize that he’d meet her on June 11th, 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds his soulmate and we find out more about Owen's bond with the raptors. Also Vic is a douchebag.

Alisha tilted her head back in the incredibly comfortable seat and found herself looking at Peter. He was excited about this, wanting to see the dinosaurs, and he had an adorably gorgeous childish look on his face. Unlike Alisha who was wearing a tight black dress and black heels, Peter was dressed comfortably in blue jean shorts and black t-shirt.

Alisha pressed her hands to the armrests as they began to land. She had never liked planes, not since her almost plane crash with Tony. Thank god for the Ironman suit.

“Ma’am?” Alisha glanced at the pretty blonde flight attendant, Marie or something similar to that, with a risen, elegant eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“We’re about to land. Please buckle up and shut off all electronic devices.” She informed Alisha who gave a tilted smile.

“You heard the woman, Quill. Phone off.” Peter rolled his eyes as the billionaire’s demand but quickly shut off his crazy space phone. Alisha knew Tony wanted to get his hands on the extra-terrestrial device ever since Quill, Groot and Rocket were dropped off on the Stark Tower, so newly found soulmates Gamora and Drax could have bonding time.

Alisha shut her eyes as she felt the plane land hard on the runway.

“We’ve landed, ma’am.” Marie said sweetly. “Have a nice trip.”

“Thank you, Marie.” Alisha said curtly. The pretty blonde’s smile faltered as she watched her boss stand up and stretch.

“It’s Mareene.” She mumbled. Alisha didn’t hear her as she walked out of the plane, down the stairs, her professional heels clipping on the metal.

Alisha searched for her ginger friend once she was out of the plane and instantly found Claire in white and high heels.

‘’Who is that?” Peter asked once outside with Alisha.

“Claire Dearing, the person I told you about?” Alisha glanced up at the man who was practically drooling, not seeing her friend’s heavily confused stare.

“Oh, she’s perfect.” Peter sighed dreamily. Alisha rolled her eyes as she went to hug Claire.

“Hi, Ginge, how’re you?” Alisha smiled, and not one of her cold smiles Peter noticed, her warm smiles meant only for Mia and Tony and occasionally her dog, Roxy. Said dog bounded after Alisha, huge paws slipping over the ground and she fell flat on her face in front of the women.

Claire gave a small smile towards the adorable Beagle puppy. “Who’s your friend, Alisha?” She said motioning to Peter.

“Oh, this is Peter Quill. Quill, this my friend Claire Dearing.” She stepped back and waved towards them. “Interact.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “It’s a pleasure, Mr. Quill.” She said professionally, although there was a hopeful glint in her eyes.

“Please,” Peter said flirtatiously, leaning towards the ginger. “Call me Peter. Mr. Quill is my grandfather.”

“What’d you just say?” She murmured, eyes wide. Peter just grinned.

“You are my soulmate. Jackpot!” He grinned.

She bristled. “Jackpot?”

“Yeah, I have no idea how I managed to get a soulmate so perfect and beautiful.” Peter smiled genuinely. Claire’s cheeks almost as red as her hair and she cleared her throat.

“We-ell,” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat again. “We’re going to the control room first to meet up with Simon. He wants to talk to you about the Asset.”

Alisha’s smile faltered. “Asset? You named the new dinosaur Asset?” She asked in disbelief.

“Huh? Oh, no.” Claire said, shaking her head quickly. “We couldn’t find a trainer in time so no one really named her.” Claire looked a tad uncomfortable making Peter frown.

“In time?”

“For the birth. We usually have the trainer imprint on the dinosaur or dinosaurs to form a bond.” Claire informed them. “One of our trainers, our raptor trainer, has a Alpha-Beta pack bond with his four dinosaurs.”

“Pack bond?” Alisha repeated, disbelief in her eyes. Claire just smiled.

“I hope you brought shorts, Li-Li.” Claire grinned at Alisha’s annoyed face.

“Don’t call me that, Ginge.” Claire just smiled as Alisha walked ahead of them, chin tilted upward and a mock-haughty look on her face.

“I swear…” Peter muttered under his breath.

“How do you know Alisha?” Claire asked hesitantly. Peter just grinned at her as he swung a thickly muscled arm around her thin waist and tugged her closer to him. They began to walk slowly towards the car.

“I’m a superhero.” He said with a cocky smirk.

“Really?” Claire asked. “Like Tony?”

“Ah, not so much considering my team is a bunch criminal alien misfits.” Peter commented.

  
“What?”

“It’s a long story.”

\----------------------

Owen felt his mood dim down at the sight of fucking Vic Hoskins. His annoyance increased his girl’s attitudes making them snap angrily at the cage.

Calm down, he said through the bond, an Alpha command.

_I’ll eat him_ , Blue promised. Owen couldn’t help but smirk at that, the comment cheering him up only slighter.

“Owen! Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Vic gave a smarmy grin.

“Sure is, Vic. What do you want?” Owen’s tone balanced on the line of danger and mock friendliness.

“Saw what you did out there.” Vic said, still grinning. “Impressive. If we could get them out into….”

“You’re insane.” Owen muttered, cutting Vic off.

“Now, Owen.” Owen exhaled at Vic’s condescending tone of voice. “They could be great use to the military.” Owen scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. He saw Vic narrow his eyes. “I know that you, uh, own the raptors.”

“Officially.” Owen snorted in disgust. His girls were intelligent. He hated the thought of owning them.

Let me eat him. Delta hissed through the bond.

“And considering you are still in the navy, you have….” Vic started with a glint in his pig like eyes.

“I was honorably discharged last week.” Owen smirked. Vic’s smile disappeared.

“Owen, you’re putting me in a tight corner.” Vic trailed off, attempting to be threatening. Owen was almost amused. Almost.

“I’m putting you in a tight corner?” Owen asked in disbelief. “Hoskins….” He was cut off by a scream.

He spun his head and froze seeing one of the interns topple into the paddock. Cursing, he took off, a sharp look in his eyes.

He quickly ran to the gate and pressed the button to open the paddock side door, passing a horrified Barry. He quickly slid underneath and stilled.

“Blue! Back up.” He said sharply, stepping in front of the intern. He held his hand out, shooting Delta who was inching forward a sharp stare. “Delta, you think I don’t see you? Step back. Step back!” Delta growled, but stepped back at her Alpha’s command.

“Get back, slowly.” Owen hissed to the intern who began to slowly crawl away. After several tense moments, the kid was in there.

“Close the gate.” Owen tossed to Barry.

“What?” Barry snapped. “Are you insane?”

“Barry.” Owen repeated. “The gate.” Owen felt Barry’s harsh, confused stare before he heard the gate start to shut. He backed up a little bit before spinning and rolling underneath the gate as it slammed shut.

Barry cursed and helped him up.

“I’m fine, relax. I’m perfectly fine.” Owen brushed his friend off before turning to the kid. “That’s why you never turn your back to the cage.” He said coldly.

The kid jumped when he saw Echo’s snout a few inches from his face.

 **  
**_**You’re a party pooper, Alpha**_. Echo sighed, brushing her consciousness against the bond.


End file.
